horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Ser Mais
Sinopse ﻿Finn e Jake se disfarçam como MOs para se infiltrarem na fábrica MO para salvar o BMO de um mal-funcionamento. Enredo BMO se esconde debaixo de uma caixa de papelão na Casa da Árvore. BMO vai ao gerenciador de arquivos de seus sistemas, e arrasta e solta os arquivos em uma lata de lixo, fazendo-o rir e alucinar rabiscos e estrelas. BMO repete esse processo, mas acidentalmente seleciona e elimina coresystemdrivers.sys. Excluindo este programa fundamental faz com que BMO não funcione direito. Finn e Jake colocam BMO em algumas almofadas. BMO, falando com falhas em suas frases, explica que é necessário instalar novos drivers de sistema, que podem ser encontrados na fábrica MO nas Terras Ruins , onde BMO nasceu. BMO leva Finn e Jake lá, mas avisa que MOs danificados obtêem um escaneamento completo do sistema antes de serem reparados, e isso faz com que Finn e Jake prometetam não deixar que isso aconteça a ele. BMO, em seguida, explica que apenas MOs são permitidos na fábrica. Jake se transfoema em um MO, e Finn finge ser um MO colocando sua cabeça e os braços dentro de sua camisa, e colocando BMO como sua cabeça. Finn solicita novos drivers de sistema de Jake para o recepcionista, que então ameaçá-os com uma personalidade muito ignorante. Finn diz que só tinha visitado a fábrica porque não encontrou nenhuma outra fábrica por perto. A recepcionista então levá-os em uma visita à fábrica completa em um bonde. Na turnê, Finn, Jake e BMO espionam as salas. Uma delas possui um sistema de reparo rápido com várias portas, cada uma possui uma certa letra que eles podem usar para reparar sistemas. Eles saltaram do bonde, porém descobriram que a porta B (única porta compatível com BMO) não está lá. Finn e Jake foram descobertos. Guardas apareceram e dispararam suas armas de vaporização para os três, que esquivaram-se do caminho a tempo. Erroneamente, os guardas acharam que haviam vaporizado com sucesso os intrusos, então foram embora. Os guardas retornaram a suas salas para conversarem um pouco sobre os intrusos. Jake entra no corpo de um deles, carregando Finn e BMO secretamente. BMO diz que se ele chegar perto de um dos guardas, poderá se conectar, hackeando o sistema de um dos guardas e pegando o mapa local do sistema deles. Jake conecta BMO em um dos guardas e BMO pega o mapa da fábrica. Rapidamente, os três saem do corpo de um dos guardas e fogem para o bonde, com os guardas os perseguindo em outro bonde. Eles seguem os trilhos, porém acabam caindo em várias salas, até que pararam em uma sala (que infelizmente não era a de BMO). Depois de caírem em uma sala, os guardas conseguiram parar naquela mesma sala apontando as armas até eles, porém BMO rapidamente diz “Eu não sou um não-Mo, eu so.. sou... BMO!” Os guardas se assustam, e uma voz desconhecida pergunta: BMO?. Eles olham em volta e vêem um homem velho que é vivo apenas por robôs. O homem explica que ele é Moe, o criador da fábrica, bem como o criador do BMO. Moe garante Finn e Jake que ele não irá redefinir a personalidade do BMO e explica que originalmente construiu BMO para cuidar de seu filho, mas ele nunca teve um filho, então enviou BMO para fora da fábrica, no mundo sozinho, esperando que ele pudesse encontrar uma família própria, talvez até mesmo encontrar algum menino para cuidar. Embora ele diz ter construído um milhão de robôs, Moe diz que BMO é muito especial: ele construiu BMO para entender a diversão e jogos. Ele construiu BMO para Be More (Seja Mais em português) ''- este é homônimo do BMO. CMO dá a Moe um disco rígido de back-up, que cura BMO. BMO acorda e corre para abraçar Moe. Jake aponta que, apesar de Moe alegar ter feito milhões de robôs, ele e Finn só tinham visto o recepcionista e os guardas de segurança. Moe, em seguida, leva-os a uma porta, que se abre para revelar um ecossistema populoso e diversificado de robôs. Moe diz a BMO para dizer oi para sua família, e BMO diz imediatamente. Os outros MOs dizem oi de volta ao BMO e BMO fica muito feliz. O episódio termina aqui. Personagens Principais *Finn *Jake *BMO *DMO *SMO (vários) *Moe Secundários *MOs **CMO **EMO **FMO **LMO **MMO **QMO **♥MO *Caracol Curiosidades *É revelado que BMO literalmente significa "Be More" (Ser Mais). *Esse episódio revela a origem de BMO, que foi criado para cuidar do filho que Moe nunca teve. *Na Casa da Árvore, uma bomba nuclear pode ser vista na plateleira. *Moe diz que de todos os outros MOs, BMO é "especial". BMO significa "'B'e '''Mo're" (ser mais). O que é o título do episódio. *Alguns dos programas de BMO estão no formato .exe. Arquivos .exe são arquivos para Windows. Porém, BMO também possui arquivos no formato .dmg, uma extensão usada apenas para arquivos da plataforma Mac, o que significa que BMO é um sistema multi-plataforma. *Mais tarde, é possível ver que MOs podem ver arquivos .MO, pois BMO baixou o mapa de um outro MO com facilidade. *BMO tem literalmente um coração de ouro. *O "MO" no final de todos os MOs significam More (mais). Por exemplo, SMO provavelmente significa Security More (mais segurança ou segurança a mais). *Neste episódio pode-se ver que o caracol aparece mais de uma vez, a primeira quando eles olham a fabrica destruida, e a segunda quando eles estão sendo perseguidos e caem em comodos e quartos. *Nesse episódio BMO deleta seus arquivos sem querer *Finn fica feliz quando vê que Moe é meio humano. *É revelado que BMO gosta de deletar arquivos como passatempo. *É revelado que BMO foi construído para cuidar do filho de Moe. *Quando BMO é repogramado, ele acha que Moe é seu vovozinho. * Enquanto Finn e Jake e BMO estão caindo pode se ver o driver de BMO.Veja na galeria. * No cartão de título é mostrado BMO indo embora da fábrica. * É revelado que Finn tem memória fotofráfica, já que só de olhar o mapa ele lembrou o caminho todo para encontra Moe. Referências Culturais *A interface do BMO é semelhante á de um computador Apple *Um dos arquivos que BMO tem se chama command.electricslide.exe, uma referência para a dança popular, a Electric Slide. *Outro dos arquivos de BMO é o controls.brownnote.sys, uma referência ao tom hipotético que faria com que os seres humanos movessem suas entranhas. *As lajes de pedra no Tittlecard ligeiramente se assemelham ao Stonehenge. *Quando Moe abre BMO, entre suas entranhas são um diploma, um coração e uma medalha. Estes são também os presentes dados para o Espantalho, Homem de Lata e Leão em 1939 do filme O Mágico de Oz. *O primeiro quarto que Finn, Jake e BMO caem após a perseguição parece ser uma antiga sala de materiais de limpeza, que tem um sinal de cuidado, アブナイ, que significa 'perigoso' em Japonês. *Enquanto os SMOs estão indo atrás de Finn, Jake e BMO, eles passam por um saca-rolhas, que é um dos mais famosos elementos da montanha russa. *BMO afirma que, se a sua memória é apagada, "All the memories will vanish like tears in the oven" . Esta é uma citação do filme Blade Runner, embora BMO diz incorretamente. Ele deveria dizer que as memórias desaparecem como lágrimas na chuva. *Na cena da queda há uma MO desativado que lembra os modelos originais de Game Boy Advance na sala de AMO. *"Be More" é o Slogan da PBS. *O fato de Moe continuar vivo por meio de órgãos robóticos é uma referência clara ao filme o Homem Bicentenário. Nele um robô luta para poder conseguir ter o direito ser considerado humano, já que muitos humanos tem órgãos internos robóticos. *O design de Moe é baseado no ator árabe-americano Jamie Farr. Censuras *BMO hackeando o mapa dos MOs.(provavelmente por ser uma referência ao sexo.) *Finn dizendo que tudo que tinha visto foi "O Idiota do Carro Idiota e os idiotas da segurança idiota." Galeria Semtítulo.png|Arte Promocional bemore.png|A Fábrica MO BEMORESC002.png BEMORESC003.png BEMORESC004.png BEMORESC006.png BEMORESC007.png BEMORESC008.png dsghdfgh.JPG quarto.JPG caracol em Be More.jpg|Carcol em "Ser Mais" Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 5ª Temporada